Family Portrait
by Night Shade10
Summary: Draco’s parents are mean to him. Poor thing! Warning: Violence, incest & male-rape...


Family Portrait  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything or anyone. They still belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Warning: Violence, incest & male-rape  
  
Summary: Draco's parents are mean to him. Poor thing!  
  
On the mantelpiece at Malfoy Mansion there is a picture of Draco and his parents. They look happy, but under the polished surface the Malfoys are anything but happy.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
The livingroom at the Mansion  
  
"Damn it, Draco! Are you an idiot or just a brilliant actor? What the hell were you thinking when you wrote this... This... Poem!?" Narcissa Malfoy were standing in the middle of the livingroom floor facing her son, Draco. In her hand she held a piece of parchment. "You're worthless... Just as the poem says!"  
  
"Yes mum..." Draco's voice could hardly be heard.  
  
"You don't even argue about it! Just accept it. Just like your father. You are weak and helpless! Both of you! Just remember that I keep this family together!" Lucius, who was located behind his wife just kept quiet.  
  
"Family..." Draco snorted.  
  
Smack! Narcissa's hand hit him right in the face.  
  
"How dare you?!" She raised her hand again and another hit struck Draco in the face. She looked at him, his hands were on his face as to protect it from more blows.  
  
"Lucius! Come on! We're going out!" Lucius just nodded, walked after her and past his son, who was on his knees crying. The father didn't even look at his son  
  
Just as Narcissa was about to go out the door, she turned with a cruel smile on her face. She took out her wand and cast a fire spell on Draco's poem. He could only sit and watch it go up in smoke.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Draco's room  
  
It was around half past twelve at night and Draco had just gone to bed. The door to his room slid up silently. It was his father. He sneaked in and closed the door carefully behind him. He walked over to Draco's bed and sat down on the bedside. He stroked his son's hair.  
  
"It's just me, son..." Lucius lifted up the blanket and got into bed behind him. Draco began to weep. His father took off his boxers and removed his own afterwards. Draco felt the same piercing pain when Lucius thrust into him, as he had felt once or twice a week for several years before he went to school and in the vacations after. Lucius started to move.  
  
"Dad...? Please...?"  
  
"Be a good boy now... Be quiet..."  
  
The rest of the night the room was silent except for Lucius' panting and Draco's sobs.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Draco's journal July 6th  
  
He's done it again... I hate this... I hate him... I hate them both! They don't care about me. The only reason they had me in the first place is so they can look like the happy-go-lucky family we're supposed to be. What a load of crap! I can't stand this anymore! I'm sick and tired of being her personal punching ball and his whore. It's got to end. I won't survive another year if I don't get out of here.  
  
Draco stopped writing and sucked the top of his feather quill. He tried to remember the poem his mother had burned. The quill touched the parchment again. He remembered.  
  
  
  
Worthless  
  
Was I born a disappointment  
  
Why is it never my turn to be on the top  
  
Will I ever stand a chance against the world  
  
Is it only in my dream I will succeed  
  
Will I ever be good enough  
  
I'm worthless  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Draco sneaked into his father's office one morning before his parents woke up. He tiptoed over to a cupboard and opened the door carefully. Inside the cupboard, behind a row of bottles, there was a muggle gun and a box of ammunition. He took the two items out and placed the gun in the lining of his trousers and hid it with his sweater. He took some bullets and put them in his pocket and put the box back into the cupboard. Then he went back to his room.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
A few days later Draco and Narcissa were fighting again. That time, the problem was a broken goblet.  
  
"It's not like I did it on purpose! It fell down! I didn't throw it!" For once Draco answered his mother.  
  
"You talk back too now, do you?! That pays, and you know that!" Narcissa raised her hand to hit her son. The first blow hit Draco in the throat. At the same moment Lucius entered the room. Before Narcissa got the chance to hit him again, Draco pulled out the gun from the lining of his trousers, and fired one shot at his mother.  
  
"NOO!" Lucius ran forward to get to his wife.  
  
Draco lifted his head and looked at his father. He raised the gun again and pointed it at Lucius.  
  
"Draco... Don't do this son. You've already hurt your mother. Do you really want to hurt me too?" Lucius was begging for his life.  
  
"Oh yes, I do! You've done me so much wrong over the years."  
  
Lucius moved a few steps closer to Draco. "Please...? Hand over the gun..."  
  
"No!" Draco was screaming at that point. "Get away from me!!" He fired the gun once and then a second time. Lucius fell when the first bullet pierced into his body.  
  
Draco's knees gave in and he fell to the floor. He threw the gun away and started to weep.  
  
On the floor next to Draco was the picture of the Malfoys... The second shot Draco had fired at his father had hit it. The glass had shattered. So had the family. 


End file.
